Adore You
by bluenyaah
Summary: Yaoi Kakanaru oneshot E aquela indecisão de lembrar ou não de você. Porque eu vivo no passado agora que você se foi, e toda vez que respiro e me lembro que você não existe no presente é tão agustiante e amargo... Também postado no AS


Drama KAKAXNARU com lemon.

* * *

Era uma tarde de verão que definitivamente não combinava com o humor do homem que sentado em uma escada de metal, tragava pela última vez seu cigarro. Nunca odiou tanto seu emprego, os funcionários, o lugar onde o bar se localizava... odiava o fato de acordar todos os dias e ter que caminhar até o coração do subúrbio.

Agora não era mais o coração, e sim, o lado falido e desprovido de qualquer paz. Na verdade aquela cidade nunca foi tranqüila, a cidade cheirava a podridão e morte.

Levantou-se e desceu as escadas lentamente, sem vontade alguma de entrar no bar de novo. Parou em frente a porta perguntando-se se não poderia tomar o lugar do guarda-costas e ficar do lado de fora, cuidando para que nenhum bêbado entre, e carregando os bêbados que saiam. Apesar de nem saber por quê, não queria entrar no estabelecimento.

- Ai deuses! Obito você não tem jeito! – Uma moça de cabelos perfeitamente cortados saiu do bar, falando ao celular. – Preciso fumar... – A garota olhou procurando alguém, como um golpe de sorte, seu amigo estava ali.

- Kakashi me de um. – A menina falou risonha, ela não esperava um não como resposta, assim como todas as vezes que pedia.

O albino nada disse, apenas entregou a cartela toda a menina, e entrou.

Ah... sim, agora lembrava por quê ele odiava o bar onde trabalhava. Era frio de mais, e o gerente não permitia desligar o ar condicionado. Kakashi odiava frio. Ele era frio, tanto fisicamente como mentalmente e isso já era o bastante pra ele. Odiava os empregados por que também era frívolos - com exceção de Rin –, e odiava o emprego de barman por simplesmente ganhar cantadas de tantas mulheres vazias de alma e cheias de grana. Uma ótima coisa pra qualquer barman que era frio e não se importava muito com a vida, mas não pra ele, não pra Kakashi.

Kakashi era diferente. Ele se diferenciava de tudo e de todos por um único motivo:

O sol o havia escolhido.

A felicidade em pessoa havia batido a sua porta.

E Kakashi se sentiu um sortudo do caralho. Nunca admitiu, mas se sentiu.

Se sentiu sortudo, por que dentre todos os bairros, todos os empregos, todas as pessoas, o seu amor tinha escolhido aquele, ele.

Já atrás do balcão, pensando nele, já não sentia mais frio, em nenhum lugar, nem dentro de si.

Em todos os sentidos, o grisalho não o amava, ele o adorava. Mesmo agora, sua pessoa amada sempre estava em sua cabeça, e por vezes – como agora, – ele fecha os olhos e o vê, e o escuta.

_" – Vamos voar! Vamos voar Kakashi! – Ele dizia na varanda, vestindo apenas uma blusa social branca com sua Box igualmente branca, o céu estava azul como seus olhos e as cortinas faziam movimentos fantasmagóricos adentrando o quarto muito branco (tudo parecia branco ali). – Vamos voar pra longe! – Ele retornava a dizer mostrando seus dentes tão brancos quanto tudo no quarto. Ele virava pra olhar a paisagem, e abria os braços como se fosse abraçar o ar._

_Em seguida ele se virava e ia até a cama, se jogando nela de bruços e espreguiçando-se gostosamente. Sua cabeça lentamente virava para encarar os olhos negros sedutores de Kakashi._

_- Advinha minha cor favorita? – Em um tom de voz doce e calmo abrandou, sorrindo._

_- ... Desconfio de branco... – Kakashi ironizou calmamente._

_- Eh... Você deduziu muito rápido... – E então riu roucamente olhando o teto ainda com um sorriso no rosto._

_- ... Você é lindo. – Kakashi não pode deixar de dizer tais palavras que fez o loiro ao seu lado se arrepiar. Virando-se de novo lançou mais um sorriso cativante._

_- Olha quem fala. Você não consegue esconder sua beleza nem por baixo de máscaras Hatake Kakashi. – O loiro subiu em cima do grisalho se apoiando totalmente, chegando a milímetros de sua boca. – Pelo menos não de mim._

_E um beijo muito calmo e profundo se segui, um beijo que nunca seria esquecido."_

- Ei, Kakashi! Tá me escutando? – Rin perguntava em frente ao balcão acordando Kakashi de um sonho acordado. – São seis horas vou abrir o bar.

E o grisalho apenas assentiu, apenas balançou a cabeça, já que havia um nó em sua garganta e falar era impossível.

A única vantagem de trabalhar de barman é que você não precisa falar, apenas prepara drinks e de vez em quando soltar uns "muito obrigado" ou "o que vão querer?" e em alguns casos "não obrigado" quando recebe propostas de aposentadas carentes de sexo.

Aos poucos o bar se enchia, ora vazio, ora lotado. O bar se mantinha assim, passando todo tipo de gente, depressiva precisando desabafar (que por fim desabafava com o copo, já que Kakashi nem fazia questão de ouvi-las) gente alegre querendo encher a cara, pós-formandos que querem gastar as economias em vodka e tequila, homens de negocio que mais falam do que bebem, casais que normalmente acabam em motéis e velhas que querem reviver momentos de juventude.

Pessoas que nunca chegariam aos pés de quem Kakashi já teve em mãos.

E em meio ao período relativamente vazio do bar onde deveriam estar nem meia dúzia de clientes, Kakashi pensou nele de novo. Era o dia em que ele viu sua felicidade pela primeira vez.

_"O menino entrou despercebido no meio de tanta gente. Quando sentou no balcão, levou algum tempo para que Kakashi aparecesse._

_- O que um adolescente faz em um bar em plena madrugada? – Kakashi disse com um tom cansado._

_- Não sou adolescente. Tenho 21. – O loiro disse virando a cabeça como um cachorrinho._

_- Bom, pra mim você é um. – Kakashi apoiou os cotovelos no balcão de vidro e piscou pro menino._

_E neste momento o garoto sorriu. Ele exibiu seu sorriso perfeito e irradiante para Kakashi, e este se derreteu por dentro."_

O grisalho sentiu algo cutucando-o e quando focou os olhos em algo que não fosse seu passado viu uma mulher (aquelas com perfil de aposentadas) sentada sorrindo muito paciente do outro lado do balcão.

- Minhas desculpas, a senhorita deseja algo? – Kakashi se obrigou a dizer depois de deixar-la esperando.

- Primeiramente obrigada pela senhorita e sim, eu quero um daiquiri por favor. – A mulher falou em um tom reverente.

Kakashi preparou a bebida e em poucos minutos estava pronta.

- Aqui, deseja algo mais?

- Gostaria de saber por que um barman tão bonito está com essa carranca na cara. – Ela disse sorrindo, levando a bebida na boca.

Está ai, um perfil que Kakashi odeia. O tipo de mulher que pensa que pode resolver a vida alheia e dar conselhos para "o barman carrancudo" sair da lama. E hoje Kakashi não tinha pensado em uma história dramática e nem tinha saco pra ouvir conselhos que nunca seguiria.

- Essa é a única cara que tenho madame. Agora se me der licença. – E saiu. Seu turno já havia acabado faz tempo e logo o outro funcionário chegaria. Assim entrou na área dos funcionários e tirou seu uniforme pronto para ir embora.

Logo Rin batendo o salto no chão entrou desesperada na ala.

- O que esta fazendo Kakashi? Gai ainda não chegou! Temos clientes no balcão!

- Meu turno já acabou faz dez minutos Rin, vou sair agora. Melhor ser despedido por incompetência do que ser acusado de agressão ao cliente. – E pela segunda vez na noite deixou alguém falando sozinho.

Quando saiu pra fora confirmou suas suspeitas de que estava chovendo e frio. Isso o deixou de mais mau humor ainda. A boa noticia era que a noite, o metro ficava praticamente vazio.

Kakashi enfiou as mãos no seu sobretudo e se xingou quando lembrou que havia dado seus cigarros a Rin.

Com muita preguiça de comprar um maço novo foi direto para a estação, sentou-se no banco e abriu sua mochila tirando de dentro dela um resto de barra de chocolate.

"Só chocolates para adoçar a merda da minha vida." O albino pensou. Impaciente, ajeitou seu cachecol cinza cobrindo mais o rosto se protegendo do vento que batia em suas madeixas cinzentas. E nesses momentos sentia paz e angustia. Porque sempre que o silencio reinava, ele lembrava dele.

_" – Waaa que frio do cassete! – O loiro chiou sentado ao lado do albino. – Vem aqui eu to com frio._

_E o loiro entrelaçava as mãos dos dois, a verdade era que o loiro não sentia frio, ele só queria dar a mão pra Kakashi e chegar mais perto dele, e a verdade era que Kakashi sabia disso. Mas ele não fazia nada já que o calor dele era tão aconchegante e assustadoramente só do albino. Era uma satisfação insana, sentir que o garoto era só dele. Que ninguém mais podia tocar. Algo que o pertencia unicamente."_

E em um piscar de olhos, Kakashi estava em casa. Pensar nele parecia ser um tempo tão mínimo... mas levava grande parte de seu dia...

Quando adentrou o apartamento veio de novo aqueles sentimentos: paz e angustia. O cheiro do seu loiro estava na porra da casa inteira. Kakashi podia fumar quantos maços quisesse com todas as janelas fechadas que quando voltasse, ia sentir o mesmo cheiro. Não que quisesse se livrar do perfume doce e exótico que o namorado tinha, mas também lembrar dele em todos os momentos do dia até em seu apartamento, ficava difícil segurar o choro.

Foi direto pra cama. Apenas tirou os sapatos e pegou o isqueiro na cozinha, tirou seu maço da gaveta da cômoda e acendeu um cigarro. Fechou os olhos. Estava tão cansado.

Estava tão cansado de viver. Estava tão cansado de pensar. Estava tão cansado de viver sem ele.

_" Ele ainda terminava de desabotoar a camisa de barman, quando o puxou pra um beijo quente e aconchegante. As mãos que a pouco aprendera a ser hábeis deslizaram no tronco do albino causando-o arrepios, e as mãos de Kakashi se preocupava em desabotoar as calças do loiro. Não levou muito tempo até os dois estarem nus em meio aos lençóis em uma dança lenta e hipnotizante, o loiro gemendo o nome do mais velho enquanto deslizava sobre ele incessantemente enquanto seus dedos entrelaçados se seguravam um ao outro como se fossem um só. O cheiro de sexo no quarto era inebriante e a cama de madeira rangia a cada movimento, os dois se beijavam e tentavam respirar ao mesmo tempo, o menor dizia que gostava de como a língua de Kakashi parecia gelada. Mas era o garoto que era quente demais. Era aquele menino que era vivo demais, brilhante demais, inocente demais..._

_Apaixonado demais."_

Como um susto Kakashi pulou da cama com o som do despertador. E a cena seguinte foi o relógio sendo atacado na parede, e a seguinte foi Kakashi chorar a ponto de soluçar.

Porque no momento que acorda, a primeira lembrança do dia, é que ele está morto.

Agosto. Agosto foi o mês que ele morreu. Agosto foi o mês que confundiram o menino com um x9 . Agosto foi o mês que deram veneno pra ele. E durante o começo do mês ele ficou internado se recuperando, quando saiu deram um tiro nele. E durante horas, enquanto Kakashi o segurava nos braços esperando uma maldita ambulância ele sempre dizia:

_"Tá tudo bem, Kakashi."_

_"Vai dar tudo certo."_

_"Nem estou com frio."_

_"Não está sangrando tanto..."_

E quando até ele mesmo sabia que não tinha jeito, já havia perdido muito sangue, mesmo assim, ele sorriu.

O sorriso que quebrou o albino. E as ultimas palavras que condenaram Kakashi ao eterno infausto:

_"- Kakashi... – Ele falou quase sem ar. – Estou com frio. – E assim ele entrelaçou os dedos com Kakashi. E ele não estava mais mentindo. O frio era evidente, a morte era evidente. – Desculpe... Hatake Kakashi eu te amo. – E pela primeira vez o garoto chorou, como uma criança que era. Demonstrou fraqueza e angustia. – Eu te adoro e me pergunto todos os dias onde você estava esse tempo todo que não em minha vida – Ainda em meio ao choro ele sorriu. – Eu não quero morrer... quero ficar com você Kaka..."_

Foi uma morte ridícula. De fato foi, desnecessária e ridícula. Mas o que importava não era como, e sim quem.

Morreu a felicidade de Kakashi, morreu seu sol.

- Naruto...

Uzumaki Naruto foi o ultimo rastro de luz naquela cabeça teimosa de Kakashi.

Foi o único.


End file.
